


The Federalist Papers

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, The Federalist Papers, Writing, an insane amount of napping, im ignoring that completely, john laurens is still alive, naps, technically john would have already been dead, the timeline for this is also shifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton calls Laurens over for to read Hamilton's Federalist Papers and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Federalist Papers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything "historical" (yes I know they didn't actually kiss but I chose to ignore that). Also this is my first time writing anything Hamilton related. I am obsessed and wish to write more if all goes well with this one. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> (PS there are many quotes from the musical in there and I am very proud of myself)

John Laurens was worried. Hamilton never summoned him to his home. Now that he thought about it, he had never actually visited his friends’ home. An unsettling feeling sank to the bottom of his stomach.  
“This cannot be good,” Laurens said to himself as he rounded a corner.  
He now spotted Hamilton’s home. It was a small brick house in Harlem. Something very typical of Alexander Hamilton’s style. Laurens slightly skipped as he crossed the street, and knocked on the door. Laurens could hear small footsteps tapping the floor inside the home. The door flew open and Laurens’ eyes widened.  
Hamilton opened the door, “thank God. Come in please.”  
“Sir…,” Laurens whispered. Hamilton looked sickly and week.  
Hamilton put his hand up, “do not give me a lecture John! Just follow me.” He drifted towards the main set of stairs in the house, waving John closer.  
“Yes, sir.” John mumbled, following closely behind. Louder, but still in a quiet voice, “when was the last time you slept?”  
“Unimportant. I need your help. I need you to read the papers I wrote. I need to know if they are decent enough to publish.”  
“Why do you write like you’re running out of time, Alexander?”  
Alexander huffed as he made it up the last step. He never wanted to answer this question, but when he went on these ‘binges’ of writing, he needed to ask himself this question. He never asked himself, which is why John did it for him.  
“Because I'm the right hand man, and I needed to write these.” Alexander had wandered into his bedrooms desk. His room was a disaster, covered in paper and ink. He grabbed a handful of paper and extended his arm out. John grabbed the papers and started reading, while Hamilton laid down on his bed.  
“How many of these Federalist papers do you have?”  
John heard Alexander breathe in, “I lost count at forty-five.” Hamilton could almost hear the eye roll coming from John. Light tapping started, and then stopped once it reached the bed.  
“Sir, you need to stop writing and rest. You are going to get yourself sick, and you most certainly do not want that.” John was always worried about Hamilton, but he had never seen him in this state before, “when was the last time you slept? Nevermind that, when was the last time you drank or ate?”  
Sighing Alexander sat up, “I don’t have time to do those petty thin-.” John interrupted.  
“Screw your courage to the sticking place. You are only human. You cannot survive on just oxygen and paper and ink.”  
Without hesitation, Alexander stood up, and opened his mouth. Words never fell out of his mouth, so he quickly closed it. He walked over to a window and looked out, “I know, I know. I need to take better care of myself,” turning to John he whispered, “please help me John.”  
John turned to Alexander’s desk and started to organize it. After half an hour, John had cleaned the desk, forced fluid and food down Alexander’s throat, and pushed him into taking a ‘nap’. It ended up being a full twenty-four hours before Alexander woke again.  
Hamilton woke up with a pounding headache. He had never slept so hard or so long. With a stumble, he rose from his bed and stood. After a minute and some self-encouragement, he walked towards his desk. He grabbed his glasses, blinked a few times then furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Laurens! Where are my papers!?”  
A mumble made its way towards his bedroom door, “where you can’t get to them. You still need to rest.”  
Hamilton huffed, “I just slept for,” he grabbed a nearby clock,” my god, you let me sleep for a whole day?”  
Laurens opened the door, “yes. Yes I did.” He stood there with a plate of food for a minute before walking to Hamilton’s desk, setting the plate down. “And I will continue to let you sleep for another day as long as you aren’t one-hundred percent. Okay?”  
Hamilton continued to furrow his eyebrows as he sat down at his desk. He looked at the food and heard his stomach rumble.  
Laurens tilted his head and raised one of his eyebrows, “eat.” The food was gone within 5 minutes and Alexander asked for more, “alright, alright. Just don’t eat too much or too fast.” He brought more food, and forced Alexander to eat slower. Once he was done, Hamilton stood up.  
“Thank you for…taking care of me. I greatly appreciate it. You are a kind friend.”  
Laurens smiled at Hamilton and placed his right hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, “anytime…friend.” He looked towards the ground, then back up at Alexanders face. He noticed Alexander had many more wrinkles around his eyes since he had seen him last. He tried to memorize the face in front of him and forgot that he was staring at it.  
“Laurens, do not throw away your shot.”  
Laurens looked Hamilton directly in the eyes and slightly titled his head, “what do you mean Alexander?”  
Both of their hearts were racing as Hamilton slightly leaned closer to Laurens. Laurens slid his hand towards Alexanders face, gripping the back of his head behind his ear. Alexander tilted his head and pressed him lips into Laurens. John gripped the other side of Alexanders face and opened his mouth a little. After hardly any seconds, Alexander let go and both men gasped for breath.  
“Holy…,” John said as he still held onto Alexanders face.  
“That was wonderful John.”  
John smiled at Hamilton and gently kissed his lips again. “Yes it was, but you still have to rest.”  
Hamilton grabbed John’s hands and dragged him over to the bed, “only if you also ‘rest’ with me.”  
John laughed and started taking off his shoes, “of course I will join you. But you had better actually fall asleep.” He walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down. Alexander laid down as well and John cuddled up against Alexanders back. It took a matter a minutes for Alexander to fall into a deep sleep. John closed his eyes and snuggled closer.  
“I love you, Alexander Hamilton.”


End file.
